Everything To Me
by punkette kagome
Summary: They were the same in so many ways but while 1 was cold the other was warm. 1 fell into darkness while the other fought it & turned 2 the light. They were 2 pieces of the same whole but it took a while to be realized... NaruXSasu full sum inside read pls!


**Everything to Me…Forever and Always**

_By: __Punkette Kagome_

-

_Summary:_ They were the same in so many ways but while one was cold the other was warm. One fell into darkness while the other fought to their darkness and turned to the light. They were two pieces of the same whole but it took a while to be realized. He was everything to him and he didn't realize it, but when he needed him he was there…forever and always.

-

_There is a time in life when you face true tragedies. Where you lose everything dear to you and for a time you feel as if you have lost a big part of your life. The grief consumes you and if you don't have a strong will you can fall forever in that darkness. _

_This happened to two young men who at a young age lost so much in their lives. Their families gone and their mentors gone they had no one but themselves. Alone in the world they faced so many troubles…_

Naruto Uzumaki woke up in the cold of the night with a cold sweat. He woke again after having that horrible dream. He was alone in the dark. His parents were screaming for him to stay hidden as he watched them fall to the ground, as he watched them die. It was something that would be forever etched in his mind.

At the age of eighteen—thirteen years since he saw his parents die—Naruto lives on his own in a student flat. He was finishing his last year at high school this year and was happy to be getting out of school soon so that he could leave this city and away from all the painful memories.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning and it was still dark out. Knowing that when ever he got these dreams he had no chance of falling back to sleep, he got out of bed and wandered over to the washroom. He got dressed and headed out of the door. He was wearing his school uniform which was a simple black blazer and pants with a white shirt and tie. It was an informal suit and looked as if the uniform was made to fit the young man.

Naruto's blonde hair had been left as it was when he awoke, mused and rather attractive. His clear blue eyes still held the sadness from the nightmare that he just experienced. He walked out of the flat and wondered where he would in this city where he could get away from all the pain of being totally and utterly alone.

Letting out a sigh Naruto headed towards the only place he knew that he could get lost in his own sadness and despair.

-

Sasuke Uchiha walked into his school early. He was one of the hottest guys at their school and was adored by many even though he had the demeanour of a total jerk. He didn't have any friends and was left to his own devices in school. It wasn't that he couldn't make friends. He actually had quite a few people who he's known since he was a kid but ever since that accident where he lost his family and almost lost his own life in the process.

His older brother had given up his own life to protect him in that fatal car accident. The car had over turned and was pinned by two cars. His parents had been killed instantly in the crash with the doors crunching into their sides damaging their bodies to the point of it being irreparable. He remembered those few moments where everything in his life became a total world of pain and despair. His family was always close and losing them was such a painful thing to him that he closed himself off. He never talks to others and when a teacher tried to talk to him he would just say there was nothing wrong and keep walking.

It had been fours years now but people still gave their condolences. All Sasuke wanted was to forget the pain and try to live on, but that was not something that he was going to be able to do not in a long time. His raven black hair was styled in his usual spiked but soft look. It was his signature look. His onyx eyes were hidden by his bangs as he walked through the entrance gate into Konoha Gakuen. He saw people walking past him. They would say hi and he would just nod and keep walking. He just wished people would just mind their own business and leave him alone.

Sighing Sasuke wandered over to the one place he knew that no one else knew of the one place where he could be alone and try to forget.

-

Naruto woke up when he heard a noise coming from directly behind him. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the brightness of the sun. He shaded his eyes and then looked over and saw Sasuke Uchiha walking into his haven.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto with a glare. He had tried to be friends with Sasuke for a while. When he lost his parents Naruto had been one of the first people to console him, but the guy just pushed him away and told him to stay away from him. He had yelled at Naruto that he didn't know anything about him which wasn't true at all because Naruto knew how much it hurt to lose your family. He had been living with it for most of his life so he knew.

"None of your business," said Sasuke as he sat down against the wall that was protruding from the centre of the roof. Naruto just rolled his eyes. He checked his watch and saw that there was still time before class started. He wished school was over. He only had a few more weeks before he could leave this place and couldn't wait.

He glanced over at the other student and wondered what he was thinking.

"You know I come here to get away from the world in general. It's the one place I have that has no memories of anyone but me," said Naruto with a sad smile.

Sasuke gave Naruto a glance and furrowed his brows. "You have a reason to get away from the world? From what I see your life is pretty good," said Sasuke.

That caused Naruto to glare at him. That guy didn't know anything about his life. No one did for that matter. Every one thought he had a family that he goes home to but that was not the case. He has been living on his own since his parents died, with the money that they had left him. His parents may have been rich but he didn't care about that. Because Naruto had money people thought that he was just another rich spoiled kid but he always had to struggle.

"You don't know shit about me and my life," said Naruto as he got up and walked over to him.

"From what I've heard you're just another spoiled rich kid who doesn't have any cares in the world. Your dad probably gives you whatever you want," said Sasuke indifferent to the Naruto was glaring down at him.

"Shut the fuck up. My dad does not give me shit, he died twelve years ago along with my mom, so don't you fuckin' go saying that my life is just peachy, cause it ain't," said Naruto. His anger had won out and Naruto was grabbing Sasuke by the collar of their uniform.

Sasuke was struck by the news. He had always thought this guy was a total dobe. He considered Naruto Uzumaki a careless fool who had no worries. He always gave off that demeanour at school so how was he supposed to know.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you have a family. You've never…… said you were an orphan," said Sasuke as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah because I don't want people to think about me and say things like poor guy he needs help and all that bullshit. I've gotten over the pain but I will always remember my mom's scream that night. So I know what it's like," said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him, and he remembered four years ago when he first lost his parents. Naruto had run up to him looking as if he had run a marathon and told him those five simple words. Sasuke had just looked and him and kept on walking saying he didn't know anything.

Naruto saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and realized that the poor guy still felt the pain of losing his family.

"Well I hope you feel better," said Naruto giving Sasuke his childish grin. "You don't have to be alone all the time…" Naruto muttered right before he left the roof. Sasuke sat stood there staring at the boy who had just confused him in so many ways.

He hadn't known that he knew how he was feeling. He didn't think there was anyone who did. He just saw a whole new side to Naruto Uzumaki and was curious to see what he was all about.

-

"Hey Naru-kun what are you doing you're going to be late for class," said a girl with dark blue hair. She looked at him and blushed. Naruto gave her a smile and jogged over.

"You know I could say the same to you Hina-chan," said Naruto with a grin. He had loved this girl like she was a little sister to him, but he knew that she liked him and always had. She was the only person in their entire school who knew his situation. She was always there to help him out whenever she could.

"Well you know me I always look out for you before anyone else," said Hinata as she looked up at him.

"Well then maybe I should start looking out for you. I'll walk you to class and tell the teach, that I kept you waiting because I asked you to help me with something for the club," said Naruto.

"Sure if you want to," said Hinata as she hooked her arms through his. She was his only true friend at the school. Everyone else just talked to him because they knew that the Uzumaki family was loaded. What they didn't know was that Naruto was the only Uzumaki left and so the money and everything belonging to the Uzumaki family was solely his.

"So did you hear about Uchiha-kun? He's gotten straight A's again this term and he's made the honours list, top of the class," said Hinata.

"Yeah, he's going through a lot though, and people don't understand the pain he's going through," said Naruto as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You would understand though Naru-kun," said Hinata.

"Yeah I know, I _do_ understand but he doesn't think I do. Well I can't blame the guy he doesn't know my life because I was able to keep it hidden," said Naruto with a grin.

"Maybe you should try talking to him? He seems so lonely," said Hinata as she looked down at her hands.

"Why don't you go talk to him, Hina-chan if anyone can, it would be you," said Naruto.

"No way, he kinda scares me," said Hinata and got a laugh out of Naruto.

"Well yeah I guess especially to a girl and calm and sweet as you he'd be kinda scary," said Naruto.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or a diss," said Hinata with a smile.

"Take it as a compliment, sweetheart, now here we are it's your class and we made it before the bell rang," said Naruto as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see ya around Hina-chan!" he said as he ran backwards down the hall.

Hinata just laughed as she watched him go. "Be careful Naru-kun! Watch out for the—" she stopped and cringed when she saw Naruto bump into a bunch of kids. She saw him bowing in apology and Hinata laughed knowing that he would always be alright. He was a person who would fight his demons and continue living with the light of life that his parents so desperately wanted for him.

-

Sasuke was had walked down to the class room just as the bell rang. He was never late throughout his whole high school career. It was just a way for him to show his respect for his family. His older brother was the top of his class and so Sasuke had thought it was the only thing he could do for his brother who he loved so much. Who was now gone.

Sasuke sat at the back of the class and waited for the teacher to start the class. He thought of his brother then. Itachi Uchiha was by far the smartest student in Konoha Gakuen in a very long time. He had always been top of his class while still excelling in the extra curricular. Itachi was a teacher's dream student and still he was one of the most popular kids in school.

So Sasuke had aimed to be like his brother. It was the only way he knew how he would still be able to be close to he dead brother. Heaving in a sigh Sasuke looked over at the front of the class and Naruto Uzumaki wandered in as the teacher was talking.

He had his hand up at the back of his neck and he let out a sheepish grin and told the teacher that he was helping a friend who had fallen down and had to take them to the office. He had a slip from the secretary so the teacher let it slid.

Naruto took his seat at the front of the class and the teacher began again. They only had two more weeks before they were finally done with school. Sasuke had plans of leaving the city. He didn't want to stay here anymore not with all these sympathetic faces. He needed to start new. It was the only way he could start to live how he used to live as a child.

He thought of where he would go and then his eyes glances at Naruto who was dazed off in his own world too. They boy was a lot deeper than he originally thought. He understood what it was like to loose his family. What it was like to live knowing that you survived while they died.

He had this weird feeling in the pit of stomach that made him want to talk to Naruto. He needed to know how that boy had gotten over the deaths of his family. So that he would have an idea of what he could do to get over the pain; the pain that he's been feeling for four years now.

Naruto felt as if he was being stared at and saw Sasuke Uchiha staring at him. He gave the boy a smile and then turned back around.

When the class was over Naruto waited till Sasuke walked past him, and he grabbed the boy's hand. Sasuke looked down at him and raised a brow. "You wanna get lunch?" asked Naruto.

"I don't get lunch with others but I'll be there again," said Sasuke as he walked past Naruto with out even stopping his stride. Naruto smiled inwardly and left the class room heading to the café. Once he got his lunch he wandered up to his haven and saw that Sasuke was true to his word. He was sitting against the wall again and eating his lunch peacefully.

Naruto sat down beside the dark boy and settled in on his lunch. They sat in reverent silence until Naruto finished his lunch. "So what did you think about this year?" asked Naruto trying to get the other boy to open up a little. Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised a brow.

"What do you want me to say? That it was great? That it's going to be sad because it's almost the end of our high school year?" asked Sasuke.

"Well it's a start," said Naruto with a grin. When he saw Sasuke scowl Naruto held up his hands. "Okay, I get it you don't like to talk much."

Sasuke just made a noise and settled back in his seat. "I heard you got top honours again. That's pretty amazing. I would be lucky to even get three A's," said Naruto with a laugh. Sasuke grinned at that and looked at the strange boy.

"Yeah so I've heard. You're pretty stupid, being an Uzumaki and everything," said Sasuke.

"Hey I wasn't lucky to get my Dad's brilliant genes, but I got his looks so I'm happy," he said with a cheeky grin. He hid the flash of sadness in his eyes by looking up at the sky.

"Yeah but I heard your mom was really smart too. Something about a high class lawyer," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, so sue me I don't have the brains, so was your family all smart? Because I know your brother was a genius like you," said Naruto.

Sasuke let out a sad laugh. "Yeah he was a genius; I just try to live up to him. He was always so happy and nice I don't think I could be like him," said Sasuke.

"Well he didn't go through what you did. I think that makes you an amazing person to be able to live through what you did and still carry on," said Naruto being serious. He looked at Sasuke who was now looking up at the clear blue sky. "You know there are some things that you'll never forget. Things that are both happy and sad that will stay with you until you die but the trick is to remember the good times so that the lonelier times don't feel so bad."

"Is that how you got over the pain?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at his and smiled. "Not at first, I was only five when my parents died. I was in shock for the longest time. It was pretty traumatic, the way they died. Plus I was shipped around through foster homes for a while. But no one ever wanted me because I was what you'd call a weird kid. There were days when I would just sit in a room for the whole day not moving. I was always lost in my own thoughts thinking about my mom and dad. People started to think I was mad and would always be looking at me like a disease. Then one day I got adopted by my Dad's mentor. He was like my grandfather in a sense and he took me and told me everything about my parents. It was because of Jiraiya-jii-chan that I was able to get my life started. He was like my jumper cables," said Naruto with a laugh.

"So you've been alone since you were five?" asked Sasuke in disbelief. He seemed so happy so how did he have such a horrible life.

"Yeah pretty much, it wasn't till I was twelve that Jii-chan found me. So for almost seven years I was left to wonder where ever someone would take me. It wasn't until Jii-chan took me in that I knew who my parents truly were. Jii-chan told me about the will and that I was entitled to a lot of money when I turned eighteen which was two months ago. Jii-chan died four years ago though. He had left me everything he had and so I live in his place now and during those four years with the money he left me because I wasn't able to access my parents' money," said Naruto. A single tear made its way down his face as he thought about his crazy old man who he considered his grandfather.

"So you lost the last person who you considered family four years ago too? I'm sorry for your loss," said Sasuke as he thought about all the pain that he himself went through during that time. The poor guy Naruto had just started to pick his life back up and then another person in his life died.

"Well that's life for you," said Naruto as he put his hands behind his head and looked at a passing cloud. "I won't ever forget them. I guess that it's the only way I can love them and continue on with my life. I plan to leave the city as soon as I graduate. I'm gonna go travel, see places make new memories just get away from here."

Sasuke looked at him then. They were so much a like but at the same time so different. Where Naruto had been able to pick his life back up, he had dwelled in the darkness of his thoughts. The sadness had consumed him and left him bereft and lonely.

"You're planning on skipping town?" asked Sasuke.

"Well no, not so much skipping town. I think I will be back. Hina-chan is here and she's the only person who fully understands what I've been through so I will always come back to her but I don't think I'll ever live here again. I'll make a new life somewhere else. I'll make the Uzumaki name big again in my own way," said Naruto as he thought about his own dreams. Then he turned to Sasuke. "What about you? Any plans once schools out? Did you apply for school?"

"Nope I'm planning on heading out too. I can't stay in this city any longer it just seems to be falling down on me," said Sasuke.

"I know exactly what you mean," said Naruto. "Have any idea where you're going?"

"Not yet, I think I'm just gonna pack a bag and just start walking," said Sasuke.

"Well that sounds awesome…" said Naruto wondering if their paths would ever cross once school was over.

"Yeah I hope it works out. I don't think I'll ever be coming back here though once I leave. There's no one for me here, not like how you have Hinata," said Sasuke.

"Oh I don't know there's still two weeks left…" said Naruto as he trailed off his eyes following a cloud shaped like a long snake. "Hey what do you say about staying in touch when you leave? Like emails?"

Sasuke looked over at the strange boy and gave him a confused look. "You wanna stay in touch? After we graduate?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I feel like we're going to be good friends even if we get separated by our own lives," said Naruto.

"Well I don't mind but I don't think I'll be getting in touch with many computers with the way I'm going," said Sasuke.

"That's fine; I'll just make sure I send you long emails then. So that every time you get to a computer you will have letters from me. That way you'll always know that you have a friend somewhere out in the world," said Naruto.

"Sure, but we'll talk about that some other time I've had enough of our Homo lunch date, I'm going for a walk," said Sasuke as he got up.

"See ya Sasuke! It was nice talking to you!" said Naruto with a grin as he waved at Sasuke from the ground where he was sitting.

Sasuke just shook his head. "See ya."

"Oh and don't forget we're friends so you can always count on me!"

Sasuke just gave a quick salute and walked to the stairs. He disappeared behind the door as Naruto watched him go.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke would stay true to his word or would they never see each other again. He let out a sigh and decided to just enjoy the warmth of summer while it lasted. He didn't want to think about the future because then he'd think about the things he would leave behind and right now he just wanted to be happy. He just watched the clouds go by as he let his mind float peacefully along with the clouds.

-

The graduation ceremony had been long and tedious. The only thing that Naruto was looking forward to was the walk across the stage only because he wanted to point out at his parents but then he knew that would never happen so he looked at Hinata who had brought her camera with her so that she could take a picture of him. Once he walked across the stage he wanted the whole thing to end. Then he remembered that the top honours student always gave a speech at the end of the graduation ceremony.

He knew it was Sasuke because for the past two weeks they talked about everything and Sasuke had been bitching about having to say a speech. It always amazed Naruto to know how smart his new friend was. Yea Naruto had his own smarts, street smarts, but Sasuke was a true genius, and if he wanted could go to any university in the world. But he didn't instead he just wanted to get out of this city and away from all the pain of memories. Naruto knew that Sasuke's memories were fresh and so he still remembered his parents vividly and probably won't forget them for a long time.

He himself had long ago eased the pain in his heart. He had known that Jiraiya would die when his time came so there wasn't a lot of pain with Jiraiya's death but he was still sad and lonely. He wondered if his parents were watching him. He hoped so because he truly missed them.

As his mind wandered Naruto hadn't realized that Sasuke was up on the stage giving his speech. It was all the same boring stuff until Sasuke mentioned a really dear friend who helped him through the last few weeks by just being there and that friends were the true gifts from school. It touched Naruto that a cold guy like Sasuke would say that about him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him his grin. Sasuke just smiled back and then he closed his speech. Once the graduation ceremony was over Naruto left the hall after getting the Polaroid pictures from Hinata and went to look for Sasuke. He was just about to leave the place too when Naruto called out to him.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" said Naruto. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw his friend. He gave a smile and stopped.

"What's up dobe?" he asked with a grin.

"You need a ride?" asked Naruto.

"What you're leaving already? I thought you would go hang out with Hinata and her friends," said Sasuke. Naruto saw the look on his face and the tightness of his voice and grinned.

"Aw Sasuke did you think I would leave you behind?" he asked as he hooked his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Oi get off me," said Sasuke as he shoved him off. Then he shook his head. "I could use a ride though."

"Okay come on then, I just have two quick stops to make if that's alright with you," said Naruto as he patted his pocket to make sure the pictures were still there.

"Yeah sure, where are you going?" asked Sasuke as he walked along side Naruto.

"I'm going to say bye to my parents. Show them that I graduated and then I'm off," said Naruto.

"Wait you're leaving already?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I gotta get out, I can't stay here any more remember, besides with you gone I thought I'd get out right away too," said Naruto.

"Yeah I know but I still thought you'd be staying for a bit longer," said Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke the offer still stands, we could go together," said Naruto. He knew that Sasuke didn't have much money and he'd feel a lot better if his friend was better taken care of.

"Naruto if we went together then what was the point in the emails. Besides I want to go on this alone and know that I'll have a friend to go back to when I'm done travelling," said Sasuke with a grin.

"Fine if that's the way you want it," said Naruto as he unlocked the car that he owned. It was simple blue car no special details, because where he was going he didn't need all that. "Now let's get going. I just want to go buy some flowers first. Did you want to go say bye to your parents too?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'll grab some flowers too."

"Okay let's go," said Naruto as he started the car and headed out to the flower shop.

Once Naruto got to the cemetery he parked the car and the two boys got out. Naruto headed to his parents' grave stones while Sasuke went to find his own family. He found them and a gust of emotion swooped in on him. Their pictures were etched into the grave stones and he looked at his father who he loved so dearly. "_Minato Uzumaki. A great man, husband, and father. We love you forever and always."_ Naruto read the inscription and tears just fell.

Looking at the picture he knew that they looked a lot alike, especially now that he was older. He had grown his hair out to the same length as his fathers. They had the same blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto knew that no matter how far he travelled from his home town he would never be able to forget his parents because his dad would always be looking back at him through his reflection.

"Hey Dad, Mom," said Naruto as he brought the flowers and put it on both their grave stones. "I miss you a lot. I hope you guys are well and Jii-chan is looking out for you two." Naruto laughed as he remembered that Jiraiya, although he was older, would get scolded by his mom all the time. "Scratch that I hope you're looking after him mom. Oh yeah the reason I came," said Naruto as he pulled out the Polaroid that was in his pocket. "I graduated! See your boy was able to graduate! I just thought I'd come by here and show you before I leave."

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he looked at his mom now. "_Kushina Uzumaki. A brilliant lawyer, wonderful mother and wife. We love you always and forever." _

She was a beautiful woman with long auburn hair. She had teal eyes and Naruto knew that his mother loved him very much. He missed her so much and wished that he could see them again. "I'm going to travel now that I've finished high school. I know you guys probably wanted me to go to university but let's face it I don't have the smarts to carry on the family name through school but I will make a name that you can be proud of. I promise. I'll come back to visit and I'll show you the man I've become! I'll miss you but I'll always have you in my hearts I promise. So keep an eye out for me. I love you guys," said Naruto as he sniffled and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.

He went on his hunches and touched their pictures, the only ones that he had ever known until he was adopted by Jiraiya. "I'll keep you in my heart for ever and always," he said with a half smile as he got up and looked over at Sasuke. His friend had his head bent forward and Naruto knew that Sasuke was crying. He was still grieving, and Naruto understood that but he also knew that his friend needed to be happy or that grief would consume him wholly.

He walked over to Sasuke and bent down to give his respect to the Uchiha's place a single white rose on each of their grave stones. "Hi there Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, and Itachi-kun, my name is Naruto and I just wanted to say hi before I left the city. I'm friends with your son and brother. He's a great guy but you guys have left him alone and he's always sad. But don't worry I'm here now with him. He's one of my friends actually I only have two true friends and Sasuke is one of them. He may not say it but I think of him like a brother now more than ever," Naruto gave the gravestone a grin and then continued. He knew that Sasuke had stiffened when he came over but his friend needed to hear this.

"I'm really grateful to you guys for having such an amazing son because he's done so many amazing things in our school and no one has ever commended him, but I assume you guys would and since you can't do it physically how about I do it for you? Okay I'm rambling but let me just say that I hope you guys are all proud of Sasuke because I sure am and I am proud to call him my friend. I hope that when we meet one day we can tell each other about all the stories we know of him, because I will meet you all one day hopefully a long time from now. And you should go meet my parents they would love to meet you. They're the Uzumaki's, Minato and Kushina. If you meet them please tell them that I love them and that I miss them."

Naruto got up off his hunches and looked at his friend. Sasuke had tried to hide his tears and looked at Naruto indifferently. "Why are you hiding the tears Sasuke? You do know that not crying just seems disrespectful, besides if you're embarrassed by me then I'll just leave again."

"I wasn't crying," said Sasuke he looked over at Naruto and saw that his eyes were red and still fresh with tears.

"Why not. I cry every time I come here. I walk along these grave stones and wonder who these people are; you know I've been to your family's grave stones before. I think it was when I first heard about the accident. I had come here about a month after for my mom's birthday and remembered you for some reason so I brought them flowers too, they look like nice people," said Naruto as he looked at the gravestone and read the inscriptions.

"They were all nice people. We were a close family," said Sasuke.

"Yeah I can tell, because you come here almost every week to put a new pot of flowers in their flower pot, I used to do that with Jii-chan all the time," said Naruto.

"Yeah, you must miss him the most," said Sasuke.

"I miss him a lot but I miss my mom a lot right now, because there was one thing I remember about her that she used to call me; her spitfire and that she said I would be a boy who made a name for himself when he went to school. I think if she was here I would be a lot smarter than I am and probably be going to university rather than traveling," said Naruto.

"Well life pulls us in all different paths," said Sasuke. He looked at his friend and felt a smile tug on his face. This boy who had been his friend for only two weeks had brought a whole new light into his life and gave him a reason to smile again, a reason to feel like life can still go on. He felt kind of sad knowing that he would be leaving him in a day's time.

"Well I guess we should get going huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I guess," said Sasuke as he turned to walk away.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Aren't you going to say bye to you parents? To your brother?" asked Naruto.

"I already did, now let's go." Sasuke looked over at his family's gravestones and smiled._ 'I love you guys; no matter where I go I'll think of you guys. We'll meet one day until then I'll see ya later.'_

Naruto shook his head knowing that his friend just didn't want to say it in front of him. "Well are you all packed?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah pretty much, what about you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm halfway there; I'll be done in an hour, then I think I'll just take my car and start driving. I had this itch to go north though. I want to see the north because I remember my parents always talking about it," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah well I was thinking of going further east, near the coast. I've always been inclined to the water, I think I'm just going to go everywhere that my brother and parents always wanted to go," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at his friend for a second and bit his lip. "Hey Sasuke before you leave can you come into my house for a second I have a gift for you," said Naruto.

"A gift?" asked Sasuke with his brow raised.

"Yeah I know we've only been friends for a little while but I want to give it to you," said Naruto.

"But I didn't get you anything," said Sasuke.

"It's okay, I don't need anything," said Naruto. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously and then he remembered the talk they had about them going together so that he wouldn't have to worry about money.

"Naruto if the gift is money you can stuff it because I already told you that I don't need it I've been working since my parents died and they left me a small inheritance so I have enough to get me by," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah so you've said. It's not money…" he said. _'Not exactly, more like a check_.'

"Okay fine, I'll come up for a second," said Sasuke.

Once Naruto gave Sasuke his gift he bade him farewell and told him that he'd message him soon. Once Sasuke left Naruto went to finish packing. Once he was ready to go Naruto looked around his room and thought of all the memories he had here with Hinata and for the last two weeks with Sasuke. They had grown into best of friends and Naruto knew that he would always miss him.

Letting out a sigh Naruto lugged his big backpack of clothes and the boxes and brought them into his car. Once he had everything packed Naruto went to say bye to his landlady and then left. He headed to Hinata's house. He was giving her the small things that he didn't need but felt like they needed to be kept.

When he got to her house he saw that she was already waiting for him at the entrance of her house. "Naru-kun! You're leaving already?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I told you I'd be leaving today, hey why are you crying? I am going to come back you know," said Naruto as he walked up to her with a box of his stuff.

"I know but I just can't picture my life without you, it'll be so lonely. You're everything to me you know," said Hinata with a blush on her face. Naruto smile at her. He set the box down at her feet and then took her into his arms.

"You're the same for me Hina-chan. You're my only family, and the only reason I'll be back at all." She let out a hiccough and smiled up at him.

"I'm really going to miss you," said Hinata as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll miss you too Hina-chan. But you won't be lonely because Kiba will be here to look after you not to mention Neji he is like the ultimate bodyguard even though he's only your cousin," said Naruto with a laugh.

"Yeah but _you_ won't be here you baka. Do you really have to go? Can't you just stay here and go to school with us?" asked Hinata.

"Hina-chan there's no changing my mind and besides you saw my grades it would just be a waste of money for me to go to school, now no tears please," said Naruto as he looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll call you the second I settle down somewhere, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Naru-kun. I'll miss you," said Hinata.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart," said Naruto as he hopped into his car and drove off.

He was off on his grand adventure, but he felt lonely. He knew that he would be by himself but knowing that Sasuke was off on his own somewhere else made him feel sad. He knew the jerk had too much pride to say that he wouldn't mind going together but what ever. They would stay in contact that much Naruto was sure of. They would stay in contact and would meet again. He drove off towards the north thinking about where he wanted to go and wondered if Sasuke was okay half the way there.

-

It had been four months now since Naruto left his home town. He was currently staying in a small town on the West coast of Japan. He wondered what Sasuke was doing today. They had kept in contact as Sasuke had promised. They were able to talk on the phone every now and then and both had many stories to tell. But every night Naruto felt a bit more irritated and wondered why.

He missed Hinata and most of all Sasuke. When they were together they always had a sense of peace about them and Naruto missed that feeling.

He got out of bed and went to check his computer to see if he had any emails from his friend. He saw there was one new one and jumped at the chance to open it.

_Hey Dobe, I'm just writing to tell you that I'm heading west in an hour. I'm going to Hiroshima, it was one of the places Itachi always wanted to go so I thought I'd check it out. Since I just missed you while you were in the north I was wondering if you're still planning on staying in the west._

_I'm only asking because it would be nice to… see you… again. I don't know why but I've been feeling agitated lately. Well I thought we could finally meet in person. Four months of this has gotten me kinda anxious to see you again. _

_I've been thinking about the family again and well it's hard not having you here to talk about it. I should be in Hiroshima by tomorrow; would you come to the city? I'll be staying at the hotel right across from the Peace Park, it has the same name. _

_I hope you can make it Dobe. Cause I really do miss you… _

_-Sasuke Uchiha. _

When Naruto finished reading his message he had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke would be here tomorrow. Well more or less here. He had to go pack up his things because he was heading out to Hiroshima. It was just an hour's drive from the small town he was staying at. But before he started packing he sent Sasuke a quick message…

_Hey Teme! Yeah I'll be staying in the West for a while yet. I'm packing right now. I'll be in Hiroshima in an hour or two. I'll see you then! Can't wait! I miss you!_

_-Your Dobe, Naruto. XP_

Naruto let out a laugh and pressed send. He was rather excited and couldn't wait to see him. He had missed him so much in the last four months and he knew that it was different with Sasuke than with anyone else. He truly needed him in his life, and from the letter he got from Sasuke he hoped that he felt the same way.

Once Naruto collected his things he went straight to his car and headed to a convenience store to get some food for the drive and then headed out. After an hour and a half of driving Naruto saw the sign saying welcome to Hiroshima city. He had a huge grin on his face as he drove towards Peace Park. He saw the hotel and felt a well of excitement as he parked his car and went to get himself a room.

He walked up the head desk and saw a pretty woman who was maybe a year or two older than him. "Hi there, welcome to Peace Park Plaza, how can I help you?" asked the woman. She looked at his face and stared for a second. Naruto was a handsome man and had always gotten a lot of attention from women and men alike.

"Yes I would like to get a room here, anything will do," said Naruto.

"Oh sure I'll just check what we have available," said the woman. She typed on her computer and beamed up at him. "You're lucky sir we have one room available. Would you like it?"

"Yes please, is it a single room?" he asked.

"No unfortunately it's a double suite, will that be a problem?" asked the woman.

"Oh no problem at all. But could you let me know if a Sasuke Uchiha has booked any rooms? He's an old friend of mine and said he'd be coming here tomorrow."

The woman bit her lip. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone's information to others. "Well I'm not supposed to tell you if we do," said the woman.

"I know, but you see this friend of mine, he's not that wealthy and if he's spending his money on this place just so we can meet then I'd feel rather bad. And since I have a double suite I think it would be altogether more logical to just share the room with him don't you think?" asked Naruto.

"I guess you're right, just don't tell anyone okay?" she said.

"My lips are sealed," said Naruto with a grin. He wondered if Sasuke had even booked a room.

"There isn't any Uchiha listed here sir, so I guess your friend hasn't booked a suite. I guess he's lucky that you came early so that you got the double suite," said the woman.

"Yeah, well I don't know how long we'll be staying so just have it open for a few days if it's not too much trouble," said Naruto.

"No problem at all," said the woman with a radiant smile.

"Oh and when Sasuke Uchiha comes tomorrow could you just give him the keys to the room, don't tell him that I already booked it? He's a stickler for letting other people pay for him," said Naruto with a laugh.

"Sure."

"He's about a couple inches taller than me with onyx eyes and raven black hair. He'll have a cold kind of demeanour, you'll recognize him when you see him," said Naruto with a laugh as he walked away.

The woman just watched Naruto go and wondered how he was so amazingly hot. He did seem young though too bad she was already engaged, she thought as she looked at her left hand. HE would be quite and interesting man to chase after.

-

Sasuke was sitting at the computer when he heard the ding on his computer telling him that he received mail. He opened it and saw Naruto's short but rather sweet message.

_Hey Teme! Yeah I'll be staying in the West for a while yet. I'm packing right now. I'll be in Hiroshima in an hour or two. I'll see you then! Can't wait! I miss you!_

_-Your Dobe, Naruto. XP_

He knew he could trust Naruto to be there for him when he needed him to be there. That guy had been the only person in his life outside of his family that he had ever fully trusted. Although Sasuke and Naruto both knew that he would do anything for him, Sasuke still had a problem talking to Naruto the way that Naruto talks to him.

He usually would never be caught dead talking like Naruto saying things like I miss you and I want to see you, but in his last letter to his friend he had felt something really different. A feeling of need of wanting that was so foreign to him that it frightened him but at the same time he wanted Naruto beside him. He wanted his best friend here so that he could feel safe.

Sasuke smiled at the last part of the letter: _Your Dobe, Naruto. _It warmed his heart to think of Naruto as _his_ dobe. Sasuke couldn't wait to see him that he decided he would leave right away rather than take his time packing.

He stuffed his bags with his cloths and then ran down to check out. He hailed a cab and then headed down to the charter buses. He got on the bus heading to Hiroshima in ten minutes. Feeling a well of happiness Sasuke sat in his seat and wished the hours away so that he could be with his friend again.

He woke up with a start when he heard the bus driver saying that they would be arriving in Hiroshima in a few minutes. He woke up then and looked out the window. It was dark out. There was practically no one on the streets. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already past two in the morning. He wondered if Naruto had gotten here safe and if he had been able to get a room. He wondered if he would have a room to go to.

When the bus stopped he got out and asked how to get to Peace Park Plaza. He was told that it was just down the street to the right and so he walked and then he saw the huge building where the actual park was standing and then saw the hotel on the other side. With a feeling of anticipation Sasuke walked into the lobby of the hotel.

He saw a woman sitting at the desk. Her eyes were dropping. He walked up to her and just cleared his throat. She jumped awake and saw Sasuke standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She blinked once and then asked. "Uchiha-san?" in a whisper.

"What?" asked Sasuke not really catching it.

"Oh nothing sorry. Welcome to Peace Park Plaza, how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Could I get a room, if there are any available?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure let me just check." The woman had known from the description that this was Sasuke Uchiha but didn't want to blow the other man's cover. So she just pretended to look through the available suites. She pulled up the one that Naruto Uzumaki had taken. "Yes we only have one room left."

"Perfect do you think I can get it?"

"Yes for sure, if I can just have your name to in put into the computer."

"Yeah Sasuke Uchiha, and could you let me know if a Naruto Uzumaki has a room here? He's an old friend," said Sasuke.

"Sorry sir I am not allowed to give out information retaining any other guests," said the woman trying to be strict but it was hard seeing as this man was just as hot if not more so than Naruto.

"It's okay I understand thank you the room," said Sasuke as he walked off towards his own room. He went to the elevator. When he got to his room he felt sluggish and tired. He opened the door and let the light from the hall illuminate the room. He saw a lump on the bed and wondered what it was. He flicked on the lights and saw a person sleeping. Then he heard the familiar voice of his friend.

"Turn the light off!" groaned Naruto as he turned in his bed. Then he realized that Sasuke must have finally made it. "Teme you're here!!" he jumped off the bed and ran at his friend.

"Yeah what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"It's our room. They only had this one available when I got here so I asked the woman downstairs to send you up here rather than sending you away," said Naruto with a grin. He was still rumpled from sleep and an excitement built in Sasuke as he looked at his friend in a different light.

Naruto took Sasuke into a tight hug then and then looked up at him. "When the hell did you get so tall?" asked Naruto with a grin. "I swear we were the same height when we first left home."

"Yeah you should eat better if you're not growing," said Sasuke with a smile and then he did something that neither of them expected. He hugged the guy back. Holding him close to him Sasuke let out a sigh. "I've missed you so much Naruto. You don't even know."

Naruto looked up at his friend and smiled tenderly. Sasuke had changed so much in such a short time. In his head Sasuke was ten times better than his older brother. He was so kind and sweet and at the time so unsure of himself. Naruto realized that he truly and deeply loved this man that was holding him in his arms.

"I know. I missed you too…Sasuke. I'm really glad you're here," said Naruto as he looked into his dark eyes. Sasuke looked down at his face and he had a sudden urge to kiss him. It shocked him to even think things like that about a man but his feelings were so strong and Naruto was so soft and warm. He was a missing part of him and he fought his better judgement and bent lower.

When his lips touched Naruto's he felt like he had finally come home. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke tighter to him. _So he does feel the same way about me then_, thought Naruto as he took the kiss deeper. He was so happy at that moment and knew that this man was the one for him and with him by his side he could do anything.

Sasuke started taking a step back as he matched Naruto's urgency with his. "I can't believe I'm doing this," said Sasuke and laughed. Naruto hadn't heard that laughter ever and it made him feel so precious. "I think I fell for you Naruto. Can you believe that? Cause I can't."

"I believe it, and I've been thinking about you for so long that I knew it was love. Sasuke I love you," said Naruto as he brought his hands into his hair and kissed him again. They fell onto the bed. The two men finally found peace in each other's arms and Sasuke finally realized that Naruto was everything to him, and when ever he needed him he would be there.

He had fallen in love with a man who was the most precious person in his life. They used to be two different people who were apart of the same whole. They made each other whole and Sasuke would always cherish him. Because Naruto was everything to him, forever and always…

Cherished and loved.

-

**A/N: So I usually don't do a yaoi story but I was on youtube one day and I saw an amv with the song Everything you want with Naruto and Sasuke as a pairing and I just got this idea in my head so I wanted to try it out. I hope you liked it. It was sad at times but I've always had a fascination with writing tragedies and bring the characters out of their tragedy to see how they live on. Tell me what you thought. I've never written a Yaoi story but I liked how I made out the characters not too feminine. Well please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading guys!!! **


End file.
